one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta vs Mecha Sonic
This is S1 E1 of PlantMan283's OMMs. Dragon Ball vs Sonic! Which rival to the hero of their respective franchises will reign supreme?? One Minute Melee 2 MANCHILDREN NO RESEARCH (ON ARTICLE) 1 MINUTE (EXCEPT FOR STORY DIALOGUE) 60 SECOND FIGHT THING 'Prelude' Vegeta is flying with Trunks after they defeated Silver and Shadow. Vegeta noticed that there was something mechanical moving near him. Vegeta: Those god dang Androids. Vegeta flies to where Shadow's body laid. Trunks: Dad, wait-! Crap. Vegeta notices a blue robot he's never seen before. It was Mecha Sonic. Now, if you're wondering how Mecha Sonic is alive in this fanficiton after Bowser killed him, look no further! Bowser...killed a fake Mecha Sonic! Generic, huh? Vegeta: Hey, you! You must be the guy assisting those rats. Mecha Sonic: HA! Like I would ever. Do you work for Eggman? If you do, I'll have to kill you. Vegeta: Actually, I'm trying to kill a bunch of looney androids so they don't kill everyone, or whatever. Mecha Sonic: Saving the world, huh? I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU! Mecha Sonic attempts to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta catches him and throws him into a mountain. Mecha Sonic flies out. Mecha Sonic: This is gonna be good, I can tell. Vegeta: Ha! That's funny. The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! ENGAGE! 60 seconds left! Mecha Sonic attempts to smash Vegeta downwards, but Vegeta kicks him UPWARDS, and fires blasts at Mecha Sonic. 55 seconds left!! Mecha Sonic spindashes into the blasts, deflecting them, but Vegeta smashes him to the ground. He flies downwards, and pushes him underground. 47 seconds left!! Mecha Sonic flies out, and hits Vegeta with a Spindash. he then proceeds to pummel him with punches and kicks. He then kicks him into a mountain, and fires a missile. 39 seconds left!! Vegeta counters the missile with a Ki Blast, and fires his Big Bang Attack. Mecha Sonic attempts to push it back, but Vegeta teleports behind him and kicks him into it. Mecha Sonic is sent flying and doing barrel rolls unintentionally in the air. He catches himself and prepares a blast. Mecha Sonic: THIS IS YOUR END!!! 24 seconds left!! Vegeta charges up, as well. Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!!!! 20 seconds left!! Mecha Sonic: DIE!! Vegeta: HAAAAAAAA~! They both fire their blasts. Their beams struggle, but eventually, Vegeta pushes past his opponent's blast. Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAA! Mecha Sonic is heavily damaged by the beam and is sent flying. 10 seconds left!! Vegeta begins pummeling Mecha Sonic with melee attacks. After about 5 seconds, he slams him to the ground with his fist. He charges up and attack. 3 seconds left Vegeta: FINAL GALICK CANNON!! A huge beam tears a hole in Mecha Sonic's chest. K.O.!!!! 'After The Fight' Vegeta: OK Trunks, le-HEY! WHERE IS HE??? Vegeta flies off into the distance. Metal Sonic walks by. He looks to the side. Metal Sonic: Lifeform detected. Our Victor Is.... This Melee's victor is... VEGETA!! Vegeta is seen flying around, looking for Trunks.